The Simple Things
by burning happiness
Summary: Percy and Paul's relationship can be a rollercoaster at times, but they hold on to the simple things. The good times, the bad times, and anything in between. That's what matters to them. - Written for Musafreen's Parental Unit Competition. Oneshot.


**A/N: This story was written for musafreen's Parental Unit competition. It was fun to write and I hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJato; Rick Riordan does!**

**Song:**

After Blackjack landed on Paul's Prius, Percy wasn't sure it could be fixed. But there they were, belting out the lyrics to their favourite Beatles song in a tune that was way off key.

**Fun:**

His mom had insisted that a day out with Paul would be fun, but Percy had set the standards pretty low. Little did he know that Sally was actually telling the truth.

**Sun:**

Paul had become the sun in Percy's solar system. He was always there, ready to help him see the light in a world filled with darkness.

**Rage:**

Percy knew what rage was, and he didn't need Paul to tell him that he was angry. Furiously, he whipped his text book across the room and stormed out. He didn't need someone helping him that was only going to point out his bad mood.

**Secret:**

Paul always kept Percy's secrets. It didn't matter if it was about camp or about school, Paul always understood that when Percy asked for him to keep a secret, he meant it.

**Normal:**

Paul was trying to comfort Percy, but all Percy could do was keep shouting _I'll never be normal, Paul_. He finally stood up and stormed out, furious with the fact that Paul would never understand.

**Phase: **

Paul would try to tell Percy that what he was going through was just a phase, but every time, Percy would push him away and tell him that it was his life, his job to defend the camp, to help his friends, and fight alongside his girlfriend. And if he just so happened to die, then there was nothing he could do about it.

**Pets:**

Once, when Paul suggested that Percy get some fish as pets, Percy looked at him awkwardly. Did he seriously NOT know that the entire time he had the fish; all they would do was tell him to set them free? He guessed he probably didn't.

**Stable:**

Paul had taken Percy to the stables for the day, but he could only stare at his stepson as Percy began to talk to the horses.

**Stories:**

Paul always listened to Percy's stories, interested in his adventures. Percy told him that they were a lot less interesting as they sounded, because most of the time his 'adventures' usually got him in a lot of life or death situations.

**Gift:**

For Percy's 17th birthday, Paul got him a boat. He told him they could ride it together. It was the best gift he ever got.

**Young:**

Percy and Paul flipped through an old scrapbook of pictures of Percy when he was young, laughing at pictures where he was missing his two front teeth, or of pictures where Sally had made him slick his hair back for school picture day.

**Maze:**

Percy had trouble finding his way around his new house. It was like a maze, but Paul knew where everything was. Whenever Percy couldn't find something, he'd just ask Paul.

**Abandon:**

Sometimes Percy was scared that Paul would throw him aside, stop caring and abandon him now that he was 18, but it never happened, and Percy was happy.

**Gone:**

Paul had told Percy to go away a few times, but this time he said it with such demand. And just like that, Percy was gone. He didn't know if Paul had really meant it, but it definitely seemed like he wanted Percy out of his life.

**Glass:**

Percy stared at the shattered glass window with Paul. They had just been messing around with a baseball in Percy's room. They looked at each other, knowing they were both in BIG trouble when Sally got home.

**Promise:**

Paul had promised Percy that he would always love him, would always be there for him, and would always protect him. Then, one day, he broke his promise.

**Sword:**

Paul was trying to uncap a pen on the Percy's bedside table, but he couldn't pull the cap off. Percy stood in the door, watching as Paul attempted to uncap his sword, Riptide. Percy figured he better tell him it was a sword before he tried to chop off the cap with a knife.

**Four:**

Percy looked at the happy four year old girl in a frame with Paul and himself. Paul had become such a good grandfather to little Thalia. He was glad that he was in their lives.

**Dead:**

Paul and Percy stood beside the coffin of the dead Sally Jackson, silently weeping. Percy pulled out a drachma and asked Paul if they could bury it with her, so she could get to Elysium. Together, they slipped the drachma into her cold hands and burst into tears.

**Love:**

Percy didn't think he told Paul that he loved him enough, and he knew from personal experience that sometimes you needed that _I love you_ to pick you up off of the ground.

**Lost:**

Percy got lost easily these days, without his mom around. He couldn't figure out where to go and the world seemed like a maze sometimes, but Paul always helped him find his way.

**Cry:**

There were times after Sally's death that Percy would show up at Paul's apartment unexpectedly, and just cry, because Percy knew Paul would always be there.

**Old:**

Percy knew that Paul was getting old, he was 79 now, but Percy wasn't ready to let go. Not yet.

**Anchor:**

Annabeth saw Percy staring at a picture of Paul, their daughter Thalia, and himself, smiling at it even though his eyes were red and puffy from crying. Paul dying wasn't something Percy was taking lightly. He was Percy's anchor, the fatherly figure in his life, and now he was gone.

**Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed! R&R! **

**Check out my other stories if you want. **

**-little miss readaholic. 3**


End file.
